Sins of the Forefathers
by mastershepard123
Summary: First Fanfic: How will the sins of the past affect the future? How will you break cycle cause by the mistakes of those who came before us? How will you defeat the evil that haunts the galaxy for countless generations? How can Sin be forgiven?


**Sins of the Forefathers**

Crossover: A halo, mass effect crossover.

AN: first fanfict, please be gentle with the reviews.

Disclamer: I do not own anything. All games and characters involved in this fanfiction belong to their respected owners and I do not make a profit out of it.

Enjoy…

**Trailer**

"_Lt. Terrence Hood the Third"_

A man with silver semi- cut hair and green eyes stands firm in a fighting stance while surrounded by several unconscious men wearing Spartan- IV armour. His face is covered in bruises and is bleeding fast. Far away, the Arbiter saw the entire ordeal and gave sangheili version of a smile.

(Terrence is seated in a small well lighted room. Seated in front of him is the Arbiter.)

"You're record is impressive, graduated top of your ODST class and one of the best hand to hand specialist in the military. You even manage to beat 3 demons in combat when they insulted your comrades as being worthless individuals. We could use someone as good as you."

"Use me for what sir?"

"In protecting the galaxy kid, my organization is dedicated to that cause alone."

"I can protect the galaxy as an ODST sir."

"hehehe… trust me, this is bigger than being an ODST or a Spartan kid."

"How big?"

"Bigger than you ever realized."

* * *

(In the White House, seated inside the Oval office is former Admiral Lord Terrence Hood. Seated in front of him is ONI director Rolland Richards.)

"Is this report accurate?" ask Lord Hood

"Yes Mr, President. This artefact will definitely be the one of the biggest discoveries of all time since halo sir. We already plan an expedition and have assigned one of our Supreme battleships "The Fortitude" under the command of Captain Ian Rodriguez to investigate the other side. We are just waiting for your confirmation sir."

* * *

(A massive object with two long arms with a set of metal rings in the center and glowing light blue lay still in the void of space. Then a giant boxy grey ship with the name UNSC Fortitude appeared and begins approaching the lone artefact.)

(Inside the bridge, its captain with white hair wearing a standard UNSC navy service uniform is overlooking the artefact via hologram. He was then approached by a young man with silver spiky hair with green eyes and wearing black armour {AN: imagine the Advance Elite Suit in Dead Space 2 without the head gear} and carrying a strange sword on its back that has many interlocking gears.)

"Is that the artefact Captain?"

"That's right Knight- Guardian, that the artefact everyone been talking about."

"All right, let's see what it does."

UNSC Fortitude approaches the artefact and what hit by blue energy before being propelled forward by the strange energy.

The Fortitude stops after reaching the other side of the Artefact.

"All right activate all sensors I want…"

"CAPTAIN WE GOT INCOMING"

Then hundreds of small but agile white warships with symbol of an A with stars on the middle appeared out of nowhere and begins assaulting the Fortitude.

"Fire all weapons, release all fighters, and focus ships energy to the shields! Plot a course back to the artefact now!"

The lone but massive ship begins firing its weapon, taking down several of unknown hostiles in just seconds. The space around them is bursting with red as ships continue to get destroy by the massive ship. Then, another batch of ships appeared, this one's much larger the first one.

Inside the bridge of largest ship in the newly arrived group, an elderly man with white beard and wearing a blue navy uniform with gold lining is seated in his command chair. He looks at the battle via hologram screen and he could clearly see the losses they are sustaining from the massive ship. He then full out his two dog tags under his uniform. One has the symbol of the Alliance but the other one has words UNSC- ODST mark in it.

"This is Admiral Steven Hackett to all Alliance ships… destroy that ship."

XXX

Inspired by the works of…

Bioware

And

Bungie

* * *

**Battles shall be fought**

* * *

A massive UNSC fleet attacks the Reaper armada. The Reapers are getting torn in half by the immense fire power of the UNSC fleet. The Reapers counter this by firing their energy beams that severely damages the UNSC fleet.

* * *

**Heroes shall rise**

* * *

Jane Shepard and her squad fire their weapons on a huge group of husk. One of the husks was able to sneak behind Jane and was preparing to end her life when suddenly; the husk was shot in the head by a plasma blade.

Jane saw the husk behind her dead in the ground. She looks up and she sees Terrence with his sword in hand.

He jumps high in the air and swings his sword multiple times releasing hundreds of plasma blades that cuts the horde of husk in pieces.

* * *

**Other shall fall**

* * *

Arbiter lies in the floor bleeding with an energy blade imbedded on his chest. The wielder of the energy sword wears green MJOLNIR armour similar to the one use by Master Chief.

* * *

**Secrets shall be revealed**

* * *

Admiral Hackett, wearing ODST armour minus the helmet, and Admiral Anderson, wearing his N7 combat armour, aims their weapons towards the Illusive Man who is seated in his chair inhaling a cigarette.

* * *

**Love will conquer**

* * *

Terrence looks at Jane in the eyes and they kiss passionately.

In the cover of the door, Kaidan saw them both kissing.

He folds his hands to a fist and he begins to glow blue.

* * *

**The Sins of the past shall emerge**

* * *

The Reapers attacks a human city with their energy weapon, then the Flood shows up, infecting the Reaper ships and begins transforming them to new more menacing looking warships.

In the distance, a single scorpion likes machine standing upright in two legs watches the battle being unfold.

* * *

**Can **

**Sin **

**Be**

**Forgiven?**

**Sins of the Forefathers**

**Coming soon in Fanfiction**

**Rated M for Mature**

…

…

…

Terrence with sword in hand looks in awe and fear at the familiar figure wielding two Energy swords wearing a MJOLNIR armour with the numbers 117 in its chest.

"Bloody hell, what have they done to you?"

Chief looks into Terrence. He removes his helmet. His face clearly showing signs of Flood infection

...

...

"They show me the light"

Chief charges Terrence, Terrence then envelopes his body in blue aura and charges Chief holding his sword with two hands.

They both clash and screen turns black.


End file.
